Rescuing Pluto
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Fifi and Dinah went to rescue Pluto.


One day at Toontown, Pluto and Dinah are taking a walk around the city.

Dinah said, "Wow Pluto, it was so sweet of you to take me for a walk around the city."

Pluto said, "Anything for my girl. Beside, you're the only one who is ever so cute. Along with Fifi."

Dinah said, "I see."

As they were walking, Pluto was somehow caught in the net.

Pluto said, "Hey, what the."

Mortimer said, "Ha, I got you know dog."

Pluto said, "Grr, Mortimer."

Butch said, "And let not forgot me."

Dinah said, "Butch? What are you doing here?"

Butch said, "Helping Mortimer capture that mutt dog."

Pluto said, "I have a name you know."

Dinah said, "But why?"

Butch said, "Two. One so Mickey won't have any bodyguard to protect him and two you'll be one without a mate and you'll just have to go with me."

Dinah said, "You wouldn't dare."

Mortimer said, "Oh don't count on it Dinah."

Mortimer picked up Dinah and tied her to a tree. Then Mortimer and Butch left with Pluto. Dinah struggles and tried to set herself free. Soon, the rope snapped and was able to catch up and save Pluto. However, they seem to disappear. Dinah couldn't find them anywhere. She decided to get some help. She went to see Fifi.

Dinah said, "Fifi."

Fifi said, "Hey Dinah, what up?"

Dinah said, "Pluto had been kidnapped."

Fifi gasped and said, "We gotta save him."

Dinah said, "Hold on. We can't go like this. We'll be spotted. Hmm, we need a disguise."

Fifi said, "I got some old clothes by the basket."

Dinah said, "Great, we'll use those."

So Fifi and Dinah went to the clothes basket and disguise themselves as a totem. Fifi is at the top and Dinah is at the bottom.

Fifi said, "Alright Dinah. Now let go find Pluto. Now, you know where he went."

Dinah said, "I kind of lost him."

Fifi said, "Don't worry. I'll sniff him out."

So Fifi smell Pluto scent and they went to follow to where that scent lead. Soon, it lead them all the way to Mortimer's house.

Dinah said, "Whoa, who house is this?"

Fifi said, "This is Mortimer's house. Minnie and I used to come through here all the time."

Dinah said, "So let just go in and grab Pluto."

Fifi said, "We can't."

Dinah said, "Why not?"

Fifi said, "Because Mortimer can't be fooled by anyone. Not even Mickey can pull this off."

Dinah said, "Well I suppose you have a better idea."

Fifi said, "We can lure Mortimer out."

Dinah said, "And how are we gonna lure him out?"

Fifi said, "Just leave it to me."

So Fifi grabbed a piece of paper and wrote some words. Then she left it on the ground, knocked on the door and hide. Mortimer came out and saw the letter.

Mortimer said, "Well looky here, a letter. I wonder who it from."

So Mortimer picked up the letter and started reading. As he was reading it, he notice that it was from Minnie saying that she want to go out with him. Mortimer smiled and race to his car and went to Minnie's house. Fifi and Dinah then came out of the bushes.

Fifi said, "Alright, now let get inside."

So Fifi and Dinah went inside and started looking for Pluto. Soon, they saw him in the cage at the kitchen.

Dinah said, "Pluto."

Pluto said, "Huh?"

Fifi said, "Over here."

Pluto turned around and saw Fifi and Dinah in the disguise.

Pluto said, "Fifi, Dinah. You're here to rescue me."

Dinah said, "Yep. Come on, let unlock the cage."

As they were just about to unlock the cage, Butch came in and said, "Hey, who are you?"

Dinah said, "Oh no, we're spotted."

Butch said, "Well, show yourself."

Fifi said, "Say something Dinah."

Dinah said, "I can't. He's notice me."

Fifi said, "Use your deep voice."

Dinah in deep voice, "Uh hello sir. How can I help you?"

Butch said, "Your voice sound familiar."

Dinah in deep voice, "Everybody voice can be similar."

Butch said, "Not really. Plus, what are you doing in Mortimer's house?"

Dinah in deep voice, "Oh I was just um looking for a dog named Butch. Dinah send me here and to ask you if you would like to go out with her."

Butch said, "Whoa, she does."

Dinah in deep voice, "Yep. You better get there now."

So Butch rushed outside the door and went to see Dinah.

Fifi said, "Good job Dinah."

Dinah said, "Thank. Now let unlock that cage."

So they went to the cage and unlock it for Pluto to get out.

Pluto said, "Yes, I'm free. Thanks."

Fifi said, "You're welcome Pluto."

Dinah said, "All in a day work. Come on, let get home."

So the three went back home.

The End.


End file.
